


Danse Macabre

by 50251sid



Category: The Borgias, The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual Sex, F/M, Sibling Incest, non-explicit reference to violence and death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50251sid/pseuds/50251sid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cesare and Lucrezia in their own Danse Macabre</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danse Macabre

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Danse Macabre" by Camille Saint-Saens

The clock chimes twelve times. Midnight.  
She hears him come in downstairs, shutting the front door and bounding up the stairs two at a time.  
Ah! He is energetic. He has had a good night.  
He will be a beast in bed. A devil.  
She smiles.

The bedroom is dark, dark as hell, but from under the bathroom door, she sees a light switch on.  
He showers.  
He does not want her to smell the gunpowder on his hands.  
He emerges from the bathroom with a towel draped around his waist. The scent of English Leather tickles her nose. He wears it for her.  
He discards the towel and slides under the covers.  
His hands reach for her body and she turns to face him. He is the devil and he will have dancing. He will have her as his partner.  
Without a word, he kisses her, hotly. His body vibrates with pent-up force. He needs her.  
He strips her of her nightgown and is on her immediately, between her thighs, his tongue between her lips. She likes this about him. It excites her. She is ready.  
He grinds against her in his danse macabre, pushes inside of her, and thrusts hard. He comes fast, almost savagely.  
His long body presses down on hers until his breathing slows down, then he withdraws and settles down beside her, his hand on her breast and his head on her shoulder.  
Only then does she speak.  
“Did you have a good night?”  
“Fine,” he answers. “Everything was fine.”  
“I’m glad.”  
He quickly falls asleep, but his jaw clenches and his legs jerk. He is still tense.  
She knows he will awaken and need her again.  
She will be there.


End file.
